1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an instructional device for assisting a golfer in developing a correct golf swing. More particularly, the invention relates to a golf instructional device in which the golfer stands on a board which pivots between various predetermined positions in relation to the weight shift of a golfer during a golf swing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices have been developed and produced to assist a golfer in improving his or her golf game. Many of these devices are intended to be used or worn by the golfer during actual play to improve, control and develop a golf swing, which is one of the most important skills to be developed in becoming a better golfer. These known devices, many of which are beneficial to the golfer, are not permitted to be used or worn during tournament play under most professional and even amateur rules. This is a disadvantage to the golfer who has become dependent upon this device, and the golfer may revert to past bad habits when the device is no longer used or worn.
Many of these prior golf instructional devices or "aids" pertain to the correct positioning and gripping of the club by a golfer during a golf swing. Another of the important features in developing a golf swing is the correct shift of the golfer's weight at the proper time, before, during and after a golf swing.
No instructional device of which I am aware enables a golfer to develop correct body weight shift during a golf swing by having the golfer stand on a board which rocks between various positions and strikes a supporting base in relation to the golfer's weight shift during the golf swing.